Irving Du Bois
Irving is Phineas and Ferb's self-proclaimed biggest fan. Present life Irving has devoted much of his life to stalking Phineas and Ferb. He carries around a scrapbook that is filled with images and souvenirs from their Big Ideas along with personal things of theirs that he has somehow acquired, including a lock of Ferb's hair. He is apparently with them the whole time but goes unnoticed because he is "the background type". ("Hide and Seek") When Doofenshmirtz's inator lands in Phineas and Ferb's backyard, Phineas addresses him separately ("Friends, bullies, Irving."), indicating that Phineas and Ferb aren't yet comfortable with calling him a friend. ("What Do It Do?") However, when Phineas and Ferb build the world's tallest building, Phineas is glad that Irving is present to help and openly invites him. ("The Doof Side of the Moon") On the day they rediscover Atlantis, he mentions having gotten in the car when Linda stopped for gas, indicating that he wasn't invited on the trip but blended in with the group. Buford and Baljeet seem to dislike him. ("Atlantis") He disagrees with Candace's efforts to bust Phineas and Ferb. ("The Doof Side of the Moon") Personality Irving displays a characteristic obsession in Phineas and Ferb along with what they do. At the times he has the opportunity to participate in what they're doing, he's always excited to do so. However, he is often unnoticed because he is a "background type" person, as said by his horoscope. Like his brother, he'd openly flirt with anyone he feels love towards. ("Moon Farm") Physical Appearance Irving stands at around the same height as Phineas, but his body is larger by width. He has has buzzcut orange hair over a pair of dark blue eyes. Over his eyes is a pair of large glasses with a thick pink frame. He wears a dark blue spory shirt with a white collar along with a pair or grey shorts. On his feet is a pair of sneakers which he wears above a pair of rolled-down black socks. Relationships Albert As his older brother, Albert is often shown harrasing or sometimes just being mean to Irving, doing things such as confiscating his collection of spy cameras or making him carry his Stumbleberry Finkbat action figures. They'd often dispute over their film genre preferences and rarely agree with each other. ("Nerds of a Feather") Phineas Flynn As mentioned above, Irving is Phineas's self-proclaimed biggest fan. He devotes most of his life to stalking and spying on Phineas along with his stepbrother Ferb. Although Phineas would often have him assist them in one of their Big Ideas, he doesn't appear comfortable with calling Irving a friend. Ferb Fletcher Their direct relationship is unknown but Irving appears as obsessed in him as he is in Phineas. He mentions having a lock of Ferb's hair in his scrapbook. ("Hide and Seek"), Irving also mentioned that he is going to put a photo of Ferb into his wallet ("Atlantis") Candace Flynn Irving is aware she is trying to get Phineas and Ferb in trouble and doesn't support it. ("The Doof Side of the Moon") However, he, like Albert has shown love interest in her. ("Moon Farm") Background Information * Irving's physical appearance is based off of a boy seen in the episode "Raging Bully". Dan or Swampy have said that when it came time to design Irving, they selected that character model, but that boy is a separate person from Irving. * "Nerds of a Feather" reveals that he's a fan of Space Adventure. * His room is shown with its walls full of Phineas and Ferb pictures as seen in "Not Phineas and Ferb". The epsiode also reveals that he has planted motion sensors in Phineas and Ferb's room. * Irving is one of the few of Phineas and Ferb's group of friends who knows that Candace wants to bust Phineas and Ferb. * It is revealed in "Phineas' Birthday Clip-O-Rama!" that Irving records every single thing Phineas and Ferb do over the summer, including things that never happened or were wiped out of existence or memory. * He seems to have a crush on Candace and/or Stacy in "Moon Farm". * It appears that he doesn't like Isabella by default. ("Misperceived Monotreme") Appearances * "Hide and Seek" * "Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown" * "What Do It Do?" * "Atlantis" * "Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!" * "Hip Hip Parade" * "Not Phineas and Ferb" * "The Doof Side of the Moon" * "Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!" * "Nerds of a Feather" * "Rollercoaster: The Musical!" * "Phineas' Birthday Clip-O-Rama!" * "Moon Farm" * "Misperceived Monotreme" * "Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension" * "My Fair Goalie" * "The Curse of Candace" * "Ferb Latin" Category:Citizens of Danville Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Irving Category:Nerds Category:Speckies Category:Albert